Deceptive love
by Abbeybear
Summary: What happens when Thero gets saved by a captivating rogue? short summary I know, not too good with these things.. YAOI STORY DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ ;D m/m blood elf/blood elf ;DD Rated T for now, may change in later chapters hehe w


CAUTION: yaoi story, do not like, do not read. ^w^

Also, first story being written here, so I apologize if there's misteaks of some sort, and if it's not too good. bleh. xD well i hope it's enjoyable to read anyways. and i'm sorry for the lame title i'll be sure to change it later. Dx i suck at titles...same for the rating..it may be bumped up to mature..but you never know hehe...

Disclaimer: I don't own world of Warcraft but the toons Snare and Thero, they're mine. those aren't their actual names, but i shortened them out of their real names.. so meh. :D

Wandering the enchanted forest well known as Eversong woods, the sindor'ie rogue maneuvered his way through the brushes of foliage. He was well on his way to falcon wing square, he needed to deliver a package. However he was attempting to slip by the aggressive arcane patrollers, so far having luck. The small gusts of wind were pleasant, ruffling the rogues short spiked, blue hair. He darted between trees, finally spotting the small town up ahead. A sudden cry and the sound of magic being cast made the rogue's ears' perk up. Turning twoards the sounds, he took note of a group of patrollers swarming around something. Or someone perhaps.. Slipping closer to the fight, the elf was able to catch a glimpse of another sindor'ie, a male in fact.

Cocking his head in confusion, he pondered the situation at hand. He could save this guy, and demand a reward in return. Or he could wait for the patrollers to finish the poor thing off, and then pick his pockets for loot. Deciding to go with the ladder, the rogue dashed into action, making quick work of the arcane creatures in seconds. Glancing down at the cowering elf below him, the rogue extended a hand. "Want some help?"

Blinking back tears, the priest looked up to his savior, thankful to be alive. "T-thanks.." He mumbled.

Pulling the elf up with ease, the rogue was able to get a better look at him. The priest was a brunette, and appeared to be very dainty, which supposedly all male blood elves were. His eyes showed fear, whereas his cheeks were brightened with embarrassment. His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing off his soft facial features. Snare also noticed the cuts and bruises littered along the man's arms and neck. "You uh, look pretty hurt there..you okay?" He questioned akwardly.

Meeting the rogues eyes, the priest glanced down at his arms, not the slightest bit of worry showing. "Oh...these are..nothing. I mean..I heal so it's..fine."

Scratching the back of his neck, the sindor'ie rogue kicked the dirt, unsure of how to reply. This was out of character for him, he was always cocky and overconfident. Why was he acting all quiet and akward? Stupid priest.

Casting a basic heal upon himself, the brunette watched as his wounds recovered almost instantly. Satisfied with himself, he looked back at the rogue, who appeared to be lost in thought. Leaning in closer to the rogues face, he extended a finger and poked his nose.

Blinking, the rogue snapped back into reality, registering the fact that the priest was mere inches from himself. He found himself staring into those pale green eyes, which seemed to hold a childish spark to them, and curiosity innocent enough to make the rogue want to taint it. Before lust could get the best of him, the sindor'ie withdrew himself back, quickly breaking eye contact with the priest. His cheeks were slightly pink, irritating him greatly.

Supprised by the rogues sudden actions, the priest feared he might have freaked his rescuer out. Panic arising within him, the bruenette quickly cried, "My names Thero!"

Turning back to the priest, Snare bit back a laugh. What was with this guy? Suddenly shouting his name like its the end of the world? A small grin playing at his lips, the rogue relplied, "Snare. The names Snare. And don't you forget it." Walking back over to the priest, Snare slung an arm around his shoulders before saying, "well then Thero, how about we head back to town, before more of these guys show up eh?"

Blush dusting his cheeks, the priest merely nodded.

Falconwing square was a small, but peaceful little town. Cut off from the major city know as silver moon, the square still had all the basic things any horde member would need.

Guiding the priest back in the direction of the inn, the rogue ignored the few stares he and Thero received.

"Hey, Thero, you got a room here yet?" Snare mused, his fingertips gently brushing against the priests shoulders.

Shaking off the rogues arm, the priest shook his head, "no..not yet. I was on my way here to do that, when I..well you know..got..attacked..heh." His face grew pink again, and the priest couldn't look the rogue in the eyes.

Smirking, and slightly annoyed that his arm was knocked back to his side, the rogue leaned in closer to the priest, their noses barely brushing. "What's wrong?" He purred.

Completely aware of the numerous stares they were receiving, Thero went bright red and stammered a relply, "w-what are you doing? S-snare...stop it..." He slowly inched himself back, "people are staring..."

His smirk falling, the rogue drew back, "Do I look like I care about other people's opinions? But for you..I'll stop."

Blinking, the priest mulled over Snares words. For him? Does that mean Snare likes him? Like a friend or something...? He smiled shyly. A friend.. The thought was comforting.

Locking eyes with the inkeeper, snare flashed his famous smile, earning him an embarrassed smile in return. "I'll take a room, preferably one with either two beds or a single double bed. On second thought, a room with a double bed would do just fine."

Snapping his head in Snare's direction, Thero opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out.

After receiving a room from the innkeeper, The rogue grasped Thero's wrist, and attempted to drag him upstairs; finding it more difficult that he thought to be.

The priest struggled in his grip, glaring the whole while. He could feel the eyes of the whole room on them again; his face heated up at the attention.

Smirking coyly, the rogue grabbed the priest's other wrist, tugging him by two hands now instead of one.

After what felt like hours, the rogue managed to get the priest upstairs, and inside their room. He carefully locked the door, before turning around to face his companion.

"S-snare...uhm..what are you...up to..?" Thero squeaked nervously. The situation at hand seemed a little scary..Snare seems like a nice guy..he won't try anything...will he?

Fumbling with his belt, the rogue quickly managed to rid himself of all his clothing except his deep blue boxer shorts, earning him a gasp from Thero. Glancing up slowly, a smirk spread across his lips, the rogue carefully made his way over to the priest.

Trembling in terror, Thero wasn't sure what he should do. He didn't think he'd ever get stuck in such a situation like this, does he just run? Or is he supposed to attack or something? He didn't want to be raped. Never in his life did he ever think of getting raped.

Trotting past the priest, Snare yawned loudly before throwing himself onto the double bed. "Well...I don't mean to turn in early and stuff, but I'm kinda tired so I'm going to sleep. You're welcome to join me. If you dare." He winked slyly, and patted the space next to him on the bed.

Starting at the rogue, bewildered, Thero tried to make sense of things. Was he not getting raped then? Why is he disappointed in the slightest..wait where'd that thought come from?! No way! Never! "W-wait...you're..going to bed..?" He wondered aloud.

Raising an eyebrow, the rogue replied, "uh, yeah...you have an issue with that..?" He started, before smirking again. "Or was there something else you were wanting to do?"

Blushing, the priest glanced down, "N-no..sleep sounds great." He mumbled, embarrassed. "Just why are you only in boxers..it's distracting.." He snapped his head up, not meaning to say the last part aloud. Hearing the rogue chuckle, he shot the elf a glare, before kicking off his own shoes and leaving his robe on.

"Aww you're gonna sleep with clothes on? That's no fuunn!" The rogue whined childishly.

Rolling his eyes, Thero shut off the light, then slowly crawled into the double bed, putting as much space between him and Snare as possible.

Sunlight streamed into the room, illuminating the bright colored curtains and bed sheets, only blinding the light in the room all the more. Squinting his eyes, Thero yawned, and attempted to stretch his arms, but found that he couldn't move. Glancing down, he noticed Snare's arms were draped around his torso, in a spooning position. His cheeks growing red, the blood elf frantically struggled to free himself from the firm grip before its owner woke up. He had no suck luck.

Feeling the arms tighten around him, Thero whimpered in discomfort, before daring to turn and make eye contact. The taunting look in the rogues eyes irritated the blood elf all the more, as he thrashed around, wanting nothing more than to be away from Snare.

"Morning." Snare purred into the priest's ear seductively.

Growling in response, the priest struggled to think of something. Well..he could always... Without hesitating or thinking it through, Thero grabbed the rogues arm and bit down, hard. His idea worked, seeing as the rogue cried out in pain and grabbed his arm, freeing the priest. He tumbled out of bed, hitting the floor on his hands and knees. His victory was short lived, however as he heard the rogue curse; just as he was about to sit up, the priest felt the rogue jump on top of him, tackling him to the floor. "I-I'm sorry..don't do anything you'll regret later!" Thero whined, unsure of what was going to happen to him now.

"You sure are fiesty, aren't you?" Snare muttered. A sudden idea came to mind. "But, if you wanna play rough, I'll play rough back you little..." The last of his sentence was whispered so the priest wouldn't hear.

Flailing on the floor, the priest threw curses at the rogue, "Get off me you idiot!"

Smirking victoriously, the rogue shifted himself so that he was sitting on top of Thero's lower back. He slowly slid his hand along the back of the priests leg, his fingertips ghosting over the warm, delicate skin.

Shivering at the touch, the priest squirmed, irritated at the rogue for being such a jerk.

Using both hands now, the rogue's rough hands slid up higher, just Brushing past the priests thighs, earning him a startled squeak. He lowered his face to the priests ear and whispered, "we can keep going, if you want."

Blushing like mad, Thero continued thrashing and yelling, "Are you crazy?! Get off of me you idiot! Don't make me go all Priest on you!"

Snorting, the rogue nibbled the elven ear in front of him for a few moments before withdrawing himself off the priest. "Pssh. You're no fun, you know that?" He gathered up his clothing and slowly redressed himself, keeping a watchful eye on the bruenette.

Muttering to himself, the priest pulled his boots back on, and glanced over his quest log, wondering where to start first. He felt a presence behind him, wheeling around, Snare wasn't there, much to his supprise. He turned back around, shrugging off the feeling. "What the-?!" He shrieked, jumping back. "Snare! How did you-?"

Raising an eyebrow, the rogue studied the priest a few moments before replying, "uh, what do you mean? I just walked over here to get my bag. Sheesh."

Grumbling, Thero snapped back, "Well. You scared me! I didn't even hear you walk across the floor."

With a look on his face reading, 'uhm, rogue. Duh.' Snare slung on his pack, before starting out the door.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" Thero accused, slightly irritated now.

"I'm going. I don't plan to stay here forever you know. I got places to go, experience to gain." The rogue replied casually. "Oh, and you're paying for the room. As a thanks for saving your hide."

Thero stiffened. "So..you're just leaving then..and that's that?" He tried to mask the disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah...unless you needed something from me?" The rogue started, before grinning. "Or...do you miss me already?"

Scowling, the priest waved a hand dismissively, "Nope...fine. Go on, shoo."

Shrugging, the rogue walked downstairs, his footsteps echoing all the way back to Thero. He wasn't sure what to think. It's not like he expected the rogue to hang around, he was just in trouble, and he happened to be there. Why should he care where he goes? Shaking his head as if to shake out these rediculous thoughts, the priest gathered up his things and headed downstairs to pay the innkeeper.

Well, thanks for reading, i'll continue if this is liked, please do review and tell me your opinions, they're oh so much appriciated. :DDD


End file.
